Blood Sisters
by Spitfiregoodcharlotte
Summary: There is a few mysterious new faces in the War agianst Voldermort. Which side are the Heirs to the equally mysterious Clan of Titania, or will they be a side all there own... And what does all this have to do with Ginny Weasley and her friends?
1. Welcome Home

Title: Blood Sisters Rating: PG13 Summary: Virginia has returned form a year in America with a whole new look and two new friends, but she and her friends have a secret that no one can ever find out. What happens when a certain Slytherin does...  
  
Virginia stepped off the plane with her best friends Tempest Glyndon and Seraphim Wallace. She had just come back from her year in America.  
  
When she had first stepped onto this very plane she had been a shy young girl of fifteen, but after a year Temp and Sera she had become the woman she was born to be. Her fiery red hair was now streaked with black and she no longer wore that hand-me-downs that her brothers had given her because Sera had taken her shopping at the muggle store Hot Topic. She also had gotten her ears pierced twice in each one. Now she was ready to show Hogwarts who she really was. As she stepped down she looked at her two friends with which she had the closest bound you could have with another person without being in love with them.

Tempest had long blond hair that was streaked with a blue that matched her eyes perfectly. She had piercings in her ears and one in her nose. She looked like a girl that you would never want to make mad. Of course Virginia and Seraphim had no need to worry about that.

Seraphim had hair that was supposed to be brown, but she had died it purple. It was cut to reach her shoulders. Her eyes were well Virginia never had figured out what color they really were because they changed from brown to green in different lighting. She was the type of girl that you knew would defend her friends with her life.  
  
"GINNY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF?!?!?!"  
  
"Crap why did HE have to be the one to come and get us?" Virginia said to her friends.

"I don't know Virg (pronounced like verge) but if he talks to you like that again I'm gonna hurt him severely." Sera said cracking her knuckles together.

"Let me handle this." Virg mumbled to her friends before turning on her brother. "Ron nothing happened to me. And why do you care? You didn't seem to care what happened to me when Harry was involved. Oh and these are my blood sisters Tempest Glyndon and Seraphim Wallace. You might want to wipe the drool off of your face. What if Granger saw?"

The three girls then turned and walked away leaving Ron to wonder about what she meant by blood sisters...  
  
A/N This is the revised first chapter nothing new really just a sentence here and there.


	2. New Beginnings

Title: Blood Sisters  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: Virginia has just returned from a year in America and she has brought a whole new look and two new friends with her, but she and her friends have a secret that no one can find out. What happens when a certain Slytherin does...  
  
Disclaimer: You can sue me if you want, but all I own is the plot.  
  
Chapter 2 New Beginnings  
  
"I don't think you should have said anything about us being blood sisters. What if he figures out what you mean?" Tempest asked as the three girls grabbed some floo powder and yelled The Burrow.  
  
Once she had stepped out of the fireplace Virg turned to help Sera up.  
  
"Really Temp there's no need to worry! Ron never finds anything out without Granger and by the time he sees her he will have forgotten I said anything." Virg said trying to sound reassuring while she was really as worried as Temp was.  
  
"Come on guys lets just forget it for now. Cause right now I'm hungry!" Sera said as she pulled them through to the kitchen.  
  
Temp was about to say something when...  
  
Harry Potter and Parviti Patil bumped into her.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Here let me help.. Oh its you." Tempest had bent down to help Harry up, but immeadiatly let go of his hand when she saw who he was.  
  
"Huh? Did I do something to you?" Harry asked thinking that he might have met her before, but he didn't think he would have forgotten that hair.  
  
"Not to me, but you did to..." Tempest was just about to tell Harry off when Sera put her hand over Temp's mouth.

'What Sera?' she asked telepathically.  
  
'Virg.' That was all she had to say. Temp and Sera turned and ran up I the stairs to Virg's room taking two at a time. They knew where everything was because they had come to the Burrow for the holidays.  
  
Virg's Room  
  
'Why did he have to bring her here? Do they think its funny seeing me in pain?' Virg wondered to herself as she layed on her bed. 'Don't they know that I can't stop thinking about that night.'  
  
Flashback

Ginny was so happy. Harry had finally asked her out. She was bounding down the stairs to the common room hoping to see Harry when she got there.  
  
She saw Harry alright...  
  
Kissing Parviti Patil in the middle of the common room. In front of all the Gryffindors.  
  
"W... What's going on?" Ginny asked almost afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"Well Ginny what does it look like? Harry found someone better as his date for the Hogsmeade trip." Parviti answered speaking to Ginny as you would a small child.  
  
"Yea Gin. Don't worry about it you'll find another date. Maybe." Harry said acting as though he had done absolutely nothing wrong.  
  
"Ron'll..." Ginny started.  
  
"He'll what Ginny? He knew all about it. He knew that you were just a back- up incase Parviti said no."  
  
"What about Hermoine she wouldn't have let.."  
  
"It was her idea she knew you liked me. She knew that if I asked you out you wouldn't even think of turning me down." Harry snapped back.

End Flashback  
  
"Virg come on he isn't worth it." Temp as she sat down and enveloped Virg in a hug.  
  
"Yea she's right he is such a prick." Sera said joining them.  
  
"Come on guys its almost night we have to go feed." Temp said standing up and pulling the other two with her.  
  
"Oh joy another night spent feeding and hiding what fun." Virg said sarcastically.  
  
Okay that's chapter 2 revised if you like it tell me. If you don't like it tell me.


	3. The Truth

Title: Blood Sisters  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: Virginia has just returned from a year in America and she has brought a whole new look and two new friends with her, but she and her friends have a secret that no one can find out. What happens when a certain Slytherin does...  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them so stop asking!  
  
Chapter 3: To a Hogwarts we go  
  
The next few weeks flew by. Virginia, Tempest, and Seraphim spent their time devising ways to stay as far away from the 'Dream Team' which you could now call the 'Fantastic Four' thanks to Patil who never left Potter's side. Whenever they did happen to be in the same room with them Tempest had to keep a close eye on Sera so that she didn't murder Potter on the spot. While doing this Temp had to control herself too.  
  
But they had made it. Today they were leaving for Hogwarts. They had gotten their letters the week before. Virg's stated that she would be resorted because of how much she had changed over the year.  
  
When they had gotten to the train they immediately left in search of a compartment.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Drawled a familiar voice.  
  
"Oh no not him. Not yet." Virg whined as turned around to face the person that the voice had come from. "Yep its him. That's it my summer of torture is now officially complete." she finished sarcastically.  
  
"What are you talking about woman? I don't even know you." Draco Malfoy said looking at the three gorgeous women standing in front of him.  
  
"Think Malfoy. Think really hard." Virg said than after a moment of silence she finished with, "Ok fine then. I'll tell you. The names Virginia Weasly."  
  
"Weaslette?!?!" Draco said looking amazed that this could be the girl that was once his best friend. Yes, he'd admit it. He was her best friend and she, his. Of course only till Potter asked her out. He could still remember freshly in his mind what she had said to him that day.  
  
Flashback "Draco..."  
  
"Yes, Virginia." He said looking up from his Potions essay.  
  
"Umm... Well I don't really know how to tell you this but... We can't hang out anymore." Virginia replied.  
  
"What? Why?" Draco said hurt clearly in his eyes and his voice. Suddenly something clicked. "Wait don't tell me Potter right."  
  
"Yes, he asked me to Hogsmeade today. I'm really sorry. You've got know that I am." She said her voice shaking slightly.  
  
"Sorry means that you wouldn't do it over. I know no such thing." He said walking away.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Look Draco I really am sorry. You must have heard what Harry did. So I was wondering if we could be friends again please." Virg said looking up at him with a Come-On-You-Know-You-Can't-Say-No kind of face.  
  
"We can try." Draco said smiling at her. Truly smiling for the first time since she left.  
  
A/N Ok there's the revised third chapter. Next time the Sorting. Where will they be placed?? raises hand Oh oh I know! Wait I can't answer my own question can I? Darn...  
  
Luv ya Caro  
  
P.S.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	4. The Train Ride and The Sorting

Title: Blood Sisters  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: Virginia has just returned from a year in America and she has brought a whole new look and two new friends with her, but she and her friends have a secret that no one can find out. What happens when a certain Slytherin does...  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them so stop asking!  
  
A/N Sorry I haven't updated for awhile I was out of town for my cousin's wedding. It was really fun actually. Anyways on to the story!  
  
Chapter 4 The train ride and The sorting  
  
They quickly boarded the train and got a compartment near the back hoping that the 'Fantastic Four' wouldn't find them.  
  
Fantastic Four's Compartment   
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Yea Harry"  
  
"Let's go find Ferret-boy. He hasn't come to torment us yet. So I say we beat him to it." Harry said smirking at the others.  
  
"That's a good idea Harry. What do you ladies think?" Ron asked looking at the girls who were currently flipping through different fashion magazines.  
  
"Sure if Herms want to." Parviti replied glancing at her new best friend.  
  
"Yea lets go!"  
  
The sisters and Draco's compartment   
  
"Ginny what the hell are you doing in here!" Ron yelled as he stepped into their compartment.  
  
"Um.. I think I'm sitting with my best friends." She replied calmly not even glancing up from her and Sera's chess game. "And my name's not Ginny. Its Virginia."  
  
"Ginny come on its..." Before he could finish his command two things happened. One- Sera jumped up eyes flashing. Two- Temp jumped to restrain Sera.  
  
Sadly he still didn't learn is lesson.  
  
"Ginny as I was saying before your 'friends' tried to attacked me. Its time to go."  
  
At this Sera struggled even harder against Tempest's hold.  
  
"Look Weasel I don't think you understood Virginia. She said her name's not Ginny. And also I don't think she wants to go with you." Draco said standing up.  
  
"I think I know what she wants better than you do Ferret." Ron snapped back.  
  
"Oh, you all about me huh Ron? Well then what's my favorite color? Don't know. How about my favorite band? Nope. Maybe my favorite song? Nope didn't think so. You see Ron you know absolutely nothing about me. You know why? Because you don't pay any attention to me. So I think you should leave." Virginia said finishing her rant.  
  
Finally the 'Fantastic Four' got the point and left.  
  
"Black, Blink 182, The Girl From the Rock Show." Draco said after a moment.  
  
"What?" Sera asked looking up.  
  
"Virg's favorite color is black. Her favorite band is Blink 182. And her favorite song is The Girl From the Rock Show." He replied calmly.  
  
"Wow Draco that's right." Virginia said blushing to the roots of her hair.  
  
"I think I should go so you three can get changed." Draco said quickly changing the subject. He really didn't think that now was the right time for Virginia and her friends to figure out that he liked her as more than a friend.  
  
"Yea you're probably right. See you later Dray." Seraphim said.  
  
"Dray?" he asked confused.  
  
"Yea you need a nickname."  
  
"Okay then. Bye." Dray said.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Flash Forward to Sorting "Oh boy. What if we don't get into the same house! What if I'm still stuck in Gryffindor!..."  
  
"Virginia! Calm down! Everything's going to be just fine!" Tempest said calming her friend down as best she could.  
  
"Attention students before we eat we have three sixth years that have to be sorted. Two have come from the Salem Academy in America. And one has been in Salem for a year and has changed enough to need a resorting. So without further ado. Tempest Glyndon please step forward."  
  
Temp stepped for nervously and placed the hat atop her head. After a moments silence the hat yelled. "Slytherin!"  
  
"No surprise there." Ron mumbled to Harry. Harry simply nodded.  
  
"Seraphim Wallace you're next!"  
  
Again the hat waited a moment before yelling Slytherin.  
  
"Virginia Weasley!"  
  
"Professor What are you talking about? Ginny is perfectly happy in Gryfindor!" Ron yelled out.  
  
"Well dear brother. If the hat decides that I should stay in Gryffindor I will. Now I you don't mind I want to be sorted." Virginia said as she calmly walked up to the stool and put on the hat.  
  
(this is the hat and this is Virginia)  
  
I thought I already sorted you.  
  
You did. I've just changed after spending a year in America.  
  
Okay then let's see. You are very brave, but there is a need to show everyone especially your family the real you. You are also very cunning I think you will do well in Slytherin.  
  
The hat yelled the last part to the entire hall. Instead of the normal applauses a person got when sorted there was simply silence save for the clapping of Seraphim, Tempest, and Draco.  
  
There you go. Chapter four I hope you like it. The 20th person to review will have a chapter dedicated to them. This one's for BloodRaider13. Thanks for the encouragement Billi!  
  
Luv Ya Caro 


	5. Relvalations

Title: Blood Sisters  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: Virginia has just returned from a year in America and she has brought a whole new look and two new friends with her, but she and her friends have a secret that no one can find out. What happens when a certain Slytherin does...  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them so stop asking!  
  
A/N Hello Everyone! This chapter is for Cinder2004 they were the 20th person to review! Also I'm well aware that Ginny's real name is Generva I just don't feel like changing it and I like the name Virginia better okay. I'm so sorry for not updating! My dad took the computer to have the hard drive wiped and then we didn't have an internet provider so...  
  
Chapter 5 What!?!  
  
"PROFESSOR! She CAN'T go to Slytherin she's a Gryffindor!" Ron yelled standing up.  
  
"Yes I CAN Ron! And why do you care anyways? After what you LET Potter do to me! You have NO right!" Virg yelled back at him rising from seat next to Draco.  
  
"What? What did Harry do to you?" Ron said turning to glare at Harry.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley, you two can finish this AFTER the feast!"  
  
"Yes Professor McGonagoll. (If I didn't spell that right sorry!)" Virg and Ron both replied.  
  
Flash Forward "Gin.. Umm Virginia. What did Harry do to you?" Ron asked cautiously once they (Ron, Hermoine, Harry, Parviti, Draco, and the Sisters.) were seated in the Room of Requirement.  
  
"He.. He.." Virginia stuttered to find the words.  
  
"Do you want me to tell them?" Tempest asked from her seat on Virginia's right hand.  
  
Virginia simply nodded numbly.  
  
"Okay then." Temp said turning her attention to the ones who had not yet heard the story. "He broke her heart. And you.." At this she pointed to Harry then Ron. "You gave him permission to do so."  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Ron snapped angry that someone had broken his little sisters heart and even angrier that someone would dare say that he was okay with it.  
  
"Why don't you start from the beginning. Okay Tempest." Seraphim cut in.  
  
"Okay." Temp replied. "But to do that no one and I mean NO one can interrupt me."  
  
There were mumbles of okay and sure all around the group.  
  
"It all started when Potter asked Virg to go with him on the next Hogsmeade trip. Of course she said yes. Then later that day she was going down to the common room to ask Potter where she should meet him. That's when she saw Lover-Boy over there playing tonsil hockey with Patil. When she confronted him Patil said that he had found someone better to be his date to Hogsmeade. But how in the world someone could say that she is better than Virg is beyond me." Temp said.  
  
"Tempest." Seraphim said warningly. Tempest was supposed to be the calm one.  
  
"Yea okay. On with the story. Then when Virginia was about to go say something to you Potter stopped her saying that you had known that she was just a backup. And Hermoine. From the other things Virginia has said about you I thought you had morals. I thought you had more loyalty for your friends. But no you had to be the one who came up with the whole scheme. You people disgust me." Tempest spat out the last part as though it was a foul taste on her tongue.  
  
"As entertaining as this was. Why should we believe you? Where is your proof?" Parviti asked snootily.  
  
"We could always use the truth potion that the room provided." Draco said obviously doing his best to not lunge at Harry and strangle him to death.  
  
"Okay but who is going to take the potion?" Hermoine asked eager to prove that she had nothing to do with it.  
  
"There is enough for everyone but Seraphim, Tempest, and myself because we are the only ones not directly involved." Draco continued.  
  
He then hand the first bottle to Ron.  
  
"Cheers" he said as he downed the bottle.  
  
"Okay. Who wants to ask the first question?" Draco asked after Ron had finished the bottle.  
  
"Oh, Oh! Me pick me!" Sera said jumping up and down.  
  
'She's had WAY to much Dr. Pepper.' Draco thought.  
  
"Okay Sera." Virg said trying to remain calm.  
  
"Did you know about what Potter was planning to do to Virginia?" Sera asked while continuing to bounce on her chair.  
  
"No I didn't. What did Harry do to my sister?" Ron said in a monotone.  
  
"Okay do you like Hermoine?" Sera asked with a sneaky grin.  
  
"SERA! I don't want to know about my brother's..."  
  
"Hermoine is the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Especially when she's wearing a swimsuit."  
  
"AHH!! Sera! I didn't need that image!" Virginia yelled.  
  
"Well he had nothing to do with it. Finite Incantatum" Draco said waving his wand.  
  
"See I had nothing to do with whatever happened." Ron said looking directly at Virginia as if expecting her to tell everyone that she was lying.  
  
"Hermoine you next." Tempest said handing Hermoine a bottle of potion which she drank immediately.  
  
"I'll ask her the question this time." Tempest said looking pointedly at Sera. "Did you plan what Harry and Parviti did to Virg?"  
  
"No I didn't. I swear." Hermoine answered in the same type of voice Ron had.  
  
"Did you know what was going to happen?" Tempest continued.  
  
"No."  
  
"Finite Incantatum" Draco said once again.  
  
"Potter next." Sera said shoving a bottle at Harry. "Who wants to question him?"  
  
"I will." Virginia said with a determined look on her face. "Why did you lie to me?"  
  
"I would never lie to you Ginny." Harry replied.  
  
"Then why did you break off our date last year?" Virg countered.  
  
"I didn't. Parviti said you had changed your mind so I took her instead." Harry answered calmly.  
  
"Finite Incantatum" Draco said before Virg could ask Harry anymore questions.  
  
"Okay see nothing happened to Ginny last year. She dumped Harry and got you all to feel bad for her when she changed her mind." Parviti said unconvincingly.  
  
"Wait. You and Virginia still have to take the potion. We're not leaving 'til you do." Tempest said before Parviti could go anywhere.  
  
"Fine then." She replied. "Virginia first."  
  
"Okay. No problem." Virginia said before drinking her potion.  
  
"I'll ask the question this time around." Parviti said.  
  
"Why are you lying about everything that happened to you?"  
  
"I only lie about some things. But not about what you and Harry did to me."  
  
"What do you lie about?" Parviti asked curiously.  
  
"If she's not lying about what happened to her then it doesn't matter." Tempest said rising from her seat.  
  
"It matters to me." Parviti snapped.  
  
"I'm lying about what happened during Christmas in America." Virginia replied. "And about what I feel for Draco."  
  
"What do you feel for Malfoy?" Ron asked quickly.  
  
"I like him." She replied.  
  
"Okay see that's what she was lying about so now its Parviti's turn to take the potion." Sera cut in nervously.  
  
"Not yet. What happened to you during Christmas in America." Parviti asked before anyone could do the counter-charm.  
  
"Sera, Temp, and I were bitten by a vampire."  
  
"Great. Just Great. Finite Incantatum " Sera said banging her head against the wall.  
  
"My sister's a VAMPIRE! She's working for You-Know-Who! Harry we've got to get out of here. She's going to kill you." Ron yelled.  
  
"I assure you Mr. Weasley your sister and her friends are not working for Tom. Now I think its time for you to return to your common rooms." It was Professor Dumbledore standing by the door. "But first Miss Patil. I believe you owe Miss Weasley an apology and you and your friend Miss Brown each have a weeks worth of detentions for brewing the Polyjuice potion."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Parviti replied. And with that he disappeared in a cloud of flames.  
  
But before Parviti could say anything to her Virginia ran out of the room closely followed by Tempest and Seraphim.  
  
"Look what you've done. I though Gryffindors were supposed to be loyal and brave. But look Virginia's being comforted by Slytherins." Draco said getting up to leave.  
  
"Where are you going? She's a vampire! And she isn't even pretty." Parviti said grabbing Draco's arm.  
  
"I'm going to help her. And even if she is a vampire she's still my friend." He replied renching his arm from her grasp. "And you're right she isn't pretty. She's beautiful!" He yelled as he ran down the corridor.  
  
"Virg! Virg STOP!" Sera yelled as she and Temp raced to catch up with Virginia.  
  
Finally she stopped and collaspped by a suit of armor.  
  
"Virg what's wrong?" Tempest asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"What's wrong? What's WRONG! My own brother thinks I'm going to murder him!" Virginia replied before dropping her head to her lap. "And Draco's never going to like me now! Who wants to date a vampire."  
  
"I would."  
  
"Draco..." Virginia said looking up.  
  
"As long as you don't mind dating one." He replied.  
  
"Wait you're a..."  
  
"Vampire. Yes." Draco replied. "Now I think you should dry your face so we can go to the common room. Because if I'm not mistaken then half of Slytherin is waiting for me to return. That being the girls. And the other half is waiting for you three. You got quite a few looks from my friends."  
  
"Okay I'm ready to go." Virginia said taking the hand Draco offered.  
  
After a few minutes of walking they reached the entrance to the common room.  
  
"Praise Slytherin" Draco whispered.  
  
"How original." Tempest said sarcastically.  
  
"Draco what are you doing with her!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked when she caught sight of Virginia and him holding hands.  
  
"What's it to you Pansy? I thought you were over me." Draco snapped back coolly.  
  
"You know I never got over you, Draco. I love you!"  
  
"Right... That's why you were making out with Crabbe at the Halloween Ball lat year." Blaise Zabini said as he came over to the group. Blaise was about six feet tall just an inch under Draco. He had jet black hair that was pulled back in a pony tail. His eyes were an icy blue that could stop you in your tracks with their intensity.  
  
"Ladies, this is my best friend Blaise Zambini. Blaise this is my girlfriend Virginia Weasley and her friends Seraphim Wallace and Tempest Glyndon." Draco said pointing each of them out in turn.  
  
"He's your best friend. Draco I'm hurt." Said a voice from behind Draco.  
  
"Sorry Jude but you're my cousin. I have to be friends with you." Draco replied mock seriously.  
  
"Of course Draco. But aren't you going to introduce me to these lovely ladies?" Jude was a Malfoy through and through. He had the standard white blond hair and stormy gray eyes.  
  
"Dear cousin this is Virginia Weasley, Seraphim Wallace, and Tempest Glyndon." Draco replied.  
  
"Wallace, Glyndon. Surely you don't mean..." Blaise asked suddenly relizing what the names meant.  
  
"Yes we're related to the Wallace's and Glyndon's. Just because we lived in America doesn't mean we're Americans." Tempest said angrily for she and Seraphim thoroughly disliked having people judge them by their families and not their own beliefs.  
  
"Hmm..." Was the only reply he offered.  
  
"I think we have some matters that should be discussed privately." Draco said turning to head to his and Jude's private quarters. The rooms were one of the few things that the boys fathers had done right for them.  
  
The other two boys... men really for they had seen far too many things to still be children followed him quietly.  
  
"Um.. Were we supposed to go with them?" Tempest asked uncertainly.  
  
"I'm not quite sure Temp. But if they want us they can come get us." Virginia replied with the same uncertainty.  
  
"Why would they want you three? They're purebloods. They're of the Clan." Pansy Parkinson said much more confident since the two Malfoys and Zabini had left.  
  
"Incase you didn't notice Parkinson our surnames are Wallace, Glyndon, and Weasley. We are just as powerful as them." Seraphim replied lazily.  
  
"Weasley. The Weasleys aren't powerful." She countered.  
  
"Oh don't be naïve Parkinson the Weasleys might not be powerful, but I am. You see I am my grandfathers favorite. My grandfather on my mothers side that is." At this Pansy visibly paled. "Ah I see you know of him. Hanley Bronwyn is powerful. He is pureblooded. And he is of the Clan." Virginia snapped at Pansy.  
  
"Ladies I do believe we deserted you. How terribly rude of us." Draco said as he came up from behind Pansy. What little confidence she had left fled from Pansy the moment Draco spoke.  
  
"Oh its perfectly fine Draco. I'm sure you had Clan matters to discuss." Virginia replied as she rose to her feet completely dropping the façade that she had kept up for so long. The façade of being just another Weasley. She was a Bronwyn and by this time tomorrow everyone would realize.  
  
"No my dear. We are simply not used to having such beautiful women to escort." Jude said from alongside Draco.  
  
"Why thank you Jude." Sera said as she and Tempest rose to stand behind Virginia.  
  
"He is only speaking the truth." Blaise said while looking at Tempest.  
  
"We really should go to our quarters now people are beginning to stare." Virginia said taking the arm Draco offered her.  
  
Once inside the rooms the women dropped their hands from the men's arms and crossed the room to sit on the couch that was in front of a fireplace.  
  
"Finally dropping the façade Virginia?"  
  
"Of course, Draco. It is high time that people realize that the Bronwyns will not fall when my grandfather passes." Virginia replied with ease. "But that is not what we need to discuss is it."  
  
"Quite right. You do remember what was divulged from you three's past tonight? Well you know that I am the same as you are, but what you do not know is that my cousin and Blaise are also."  
  
"Is there a silence charm on this room?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good.... YOU'RE VAMPIRES TOO!!! ARE THERE ANYMORE THAT WE SHOULD KNOW ABOUT? HUH?" Virginia yelled.  
  
"No darling there's no more." Draco said as he and the other two men cowered at the temper of the petite woman standing in front of them while Tempest and Seraphim simply sat and smiled at their discomfort.  
  
"Good now what Clan are you from?" Virginia asked calming down instantly.  
  
"Um.. Malfoy." Draco said uncertainly.  
  
"No I mean what vampiric clan?"  
  
"Oh.. Um.. Titania." He replied finally.  
  
"WHAT!?! Who sired you?" Sera asked jumping from her seat.  
  
"Queen Ophelia." Jude replied.  
  
"AHHH! You've got to be kidding! Ophelia sired us! When were you changed?" Tempest asked glancing at the boys.  
  
"Um.. Around New Years wasn't it?" Blaise asked his friends.  
  
"Freaky." Was all that Virginia could get out. "Well I for one am going to bed. Good night Draco." She said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I think I'll go also. Good night boys." Tempest said turning to follow Virginia.  
  
"Me too." Finished Sera.  
  
After a few moments of silence the boys finally realized what direction the girls had gone in.  
  
"Hey that's our room!" Jude yelled knocking on the door.  
  
"Do you really think that we're staying in the dormitories?" Virginia said as she, Tempest, and Seraphim came out each carrying a blanket and a pillow.  
  
"I mean since we got advanced to your year we'd have to sleep in the same room as Parkinson. Not my idea of fun." Sera said.  
  
"Here you go boys. Good thing there's three couches. Hmm." Tempest added as they turned and went back into the bedroom.

Hope ya liked it!


	6. The Clan

Title: Blood Sisters  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: Virginia has just returned from a year in America and she has changed in more ways than one. She and her two American friends have a secret. What happens when a certain Slytherin finds out...  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them so stop asking!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Wakey... Wakey boys. Its time for breakfast."  
  
The boys sat up groaning and glaring at the fully dressed girls.  
  
"Oh poor little boys. Do your backs hurt?" Virginia asked in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"Hmm... I wonder why?" Tempest asked in the same voice.  
  
"Oh come on. You know we're just kidding." Sera said as she plopped down beside Jude rubbing his shoulders.  
  
"Well Jude's getting a massage and he doesn't even have a girlfriend. What's wrong with this picture?" Draco said looking at Virginia questionably.  
  
"Well if you wanted me to rub your shoulders all you had to do was ask." Virginia replied as she walked behind him.  
  
"Much better." Draco said earning himself a smack on the head. "What was that for?"  
  
"For thinking I have to do whatever you say." Virginia replied.  
  
"Hey what about me? I'm still in pain here!" Blaise said seeing his friends were getting all the attention.  
  
"Aw. Poor little Blaise..." Tempest said sitting down to give him a massage.  
  
"Guys I think you should go get dressed so you can escort us to breakfast." Virginia said after a few minutes.  
  
"Fine" The boys, grumbled angry that their comfort was cut short.  
  
"We'll be in the actual common room." Tempest called as she and the other two girls stepped through the door.  
  
"What were you three doing in there?" It was Pansy Parkinson... again.  
  
"What you normally do in a bed." Sera replied smirking.  
  
"What?!" Pansy said outraged.  
  
"We slept. The boys slept on the couches you numbskull." Tempest said laughing at the Slytherin girl's face.  
  
"And now we're waiting for the boys to finish getting ready." Sera added.  
  
"Yes, Draco had best hurry up. He should know better than to keep his girlfriend waiting." Virginia said emphasizing the word girlfriend.  
  
Suddenly Pansy slammed Virginia against the wall.  
  
"I don't know what kind of spell you put on my Drakie but I'm going to find out." She spat in Virginia's face.  
  
"I would suggest that you kindly remove yourself, before I do it for you." Virginia snarled back.  
  
But before she could do just that Draco stepped out of his room.  
  
"Get away from her Parkinson." Draco said calmly.  
  
"You won't do anything Draco. You're of the Clan. Men of the Clan never hurt a woman." Pansy said confidently.  
  
"Yes, that is true... But you should know the laws. If you harm Virginia you shall have the clans of not only Malfoy, but Bronwyn, Wallace, Glyndon, and Zambini raining down on you. Do you really want to risk it? Because even if you should win against her which I highly doubt would happen I still wouldn't date much less love you." Draco replied as Jude and Blaise stepped up beside him.  
  
By then most of Slytherin was watching the display. There was nothing Pansy could do except let go of Virginia. Which is exactly what she did.  
  
"Good choice Parkinson." Draco said as he and Virginia walked out of the portrait hole closely followed by Sera and Jude, and Tempest and Blaise.  
  
"My what a start to the day." Blaise commented once they sat down.  
  
"Oh joy here comes the Dream Team. The morning just keeps getting better." Tempest said sarcastically.  
  
"Ginny why are you sitting here?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Um... because I was sorted into Slytherin last night. Really your memory can't be that bad." Virginia replied.  
  
"I know that, but why are you sitting with them?" He asked pointing to Draco, Jude, and Blaise. "They hate Weasleys."  
  
"You're right brother. They hate Weasleys. I am not a Weasley anymore. Grandfather signed the papers before we left his estate last month. I am the sole heir to his entire fortune. Also we had my name changed. I am now Virginia Bronwyn. Get used to it." Virginia said.  
  
"So you've turned your back on your entire family!" Ron yelled.  
  
"No!" Virginia yelled standing to face him. "Just the family that wouldn't allow me to grow up. Just the family that didn't want me to be my own person. Just the family that thought I was still innocent. I haven't been innocent since the Chamber. And I never will be again." As she yelled this all the crystal goblets on the table shattered into oblivion.  
  
"Virginia calm down." Draco said jumping to his feet and grabbing her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you Draco. I fine now really." Virginia said sitting down and waving her wand to repair the goblets.  
  
"I think its time you three learned not to butt in where you're not wanted." Tempest said looking at the Gryffindors.  
  
"Incase you didn't know that meant leave." Sera finished.  
  
"You sure you're ok?" Draco asked Virginia as they walked hand in hand to Potions. Which they just had to have with Gryffindor.  
  
"I got through the rest of breakfast alright. I'm fine. I just want the Weasleys to realize that I'm more than their little girl... their little sister." Virginia replied.  
  
"You're so much more Gin." Draco said knowing he was the only one that could get away with calling her that.  
  
"As touching as that is Mr. Malfoy its time for class so all of you need to get in here." Professor Snape said as the group walked into the classroom.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to pair you up know. The Headmaster thinks that to promote inter-house relationships we teachers must pair you up according to house so who am I to argue." As he said this all of the Gryffindors groaned. The Slytherins felt the same way, but they were less vocal about it.  
  
"So here we go..." "Malfoy, Jude.... Brown, Lavender."  
  
"Great I get stuck with that horrible Gryffindor." Jude said shuddering as he looked at Lavender who was smiling at him in what she thought was a sexy manner.  
  
"Zambini, Blaise....Patil, Parviti."  
  
"Great... Avada Kevadra me now." Was all Blaise said.  
  
"Weasley, Ronald.... Glydon, Tempest."  
  
"How much fun is this?" Tempest said.  
  
"Thomas, Dean.... Seraphim, Wallace."  
  
"Least I don't know him. That's got to be a good sign."  
  
"Malfoy, Draco.... Granger, Hermoine."  
  
"Not the Mudblood!" Draco groaned.  
  
"Potter, Harry.... Weasley, Virginia."  
  
"Actually, Professor its Bronwyn now. My grandfather had my name changed." Virginia said not realizing who he said her partner was.  
  
"Yes, so sorry Ms. Bronwyn. You're with Potter."  
  
"What. No. NO." Virginia stood shaking her head.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Harry said smiling at her in a very strange way.  
  
"The name's Virginia or Bronwyn. Got it Potter." She said as she sat down.  
  
"Of course... Ginny." He said still smiling at her in the strange way.  
  
"Uh." Virginia groaned as she plopped down. This was not going to be fun. Suddenly she felt some pressure on her side. Looking down she saw that Harry had put his arm around her.  
  
"Potter," She whispered dangerously. "get your arm off of me before I cut off something that you're very attached to."  
  
"I don't think that you really mean that Ginny." Harry said squeezing her to him harder.  
  
"Professor!" Virginia yelled happy that he was checking the potion at the table beside her.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Bronwyn." He said as he swung around. Virginia glanced down at her side hoping he would understand her silent message. Luckily he did.  
  
"Potter I would suggest that you remove your arm from my student immediately." As soon as Snape said that Draco turned in his seat to see that Harry had his arm around Virginia's waist and she obviously didn't want it there.  
  
"Yes, Potter remove your arm... now." Draco growled menacingly.  
  
"Why should I when she likes it." Harry said squeezing harder on her side. So hard that it made her cry out.  
  
"That's it." Draco signaled to Jude who was sitting across from Potter. Jude motioned for him to wait. That's right they would get him after class. Not even Snape could allow three Slytherins to attack the Gryffindor Golden Boy in the middle of class.  
  
Finally after hearing her cry Snape took action. He pulled Virginia up quick enough that Harry lost his grip on her.  
  
"Potter move to the desk directly in front of mine." He snarled then turning to Virginia he asked gently, "Ms. Bronwyn are you alright? Do you wish to return to the common room?"  
  
"No, Professor I'll be alright." She replied calmly as she could.  
  
The rest of class went on without incident unless of course you count Jude jumping out of his seat wiping his face where Lavender had tried to kiss him.  
  
As they were leaving the three boys told the girls to wait by the door because they had a problem to deal with.  
  
"Draco, if this is about Potter I want to watch." Virginia said while the other two murmured their agreement.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Jude was the first to reach the Gryffindor Trio. He grabbed Harry by the collar yanking him back as hard as he could. Draco then picked him up and pushed him into the wall.  
  
"No one. Especially a Gryffindor can get away with touching a Slytherin girl." Jude snarled kneeing him in the groin.  
  
Blaise then stepped forward and grabbed Harry's chin forcing him to look at the girls who were standing a little bit away. "If we find out that you even looked at one of these girls not even your mudblood mother's love will be able to save you. Got it." Blaise spat at him. Harry nodded numbly. "That goes for all the rest of you also." He added glaring at the Gryffindors that had surrounded them.  
  
"Boys don't be to rough on him. The others and I will wait for you in Charms class." Virginia said calmly smirking at Harry as she and the other two girls walked away.  
  
Once they got to the Charms classroom the boys took their seats by their respective girl.  
  
"Virginia why'd you leave it just starting to get fun." Jude asked.  
  
"Because it was about to get a bit bloody and you know that I hate the sight of blood." She answered.  
  
"No matter how funny it was." Sera added giggling.  
  
"Yes. It was hilarious. Watching the Boy-Who-Just-Wont-Die quake in fear of three Slytherin boys when he can face Tom without batting an eye." Virginia agreed.  
  
"Really it was. But then again Tom is a sixty something idiot that's already died once. Not really much of a threat." Tempest added.  
  
"Hey, I have a question for you four." Virginia said turning to the others. "Okay are Tempest and Blaise together and are Jude and Sera together?"  
  
"Um.." Jude started.  
  
"You see..." Blaise tried.  
  
"Yes." Said Sera and Tempest together giggling.  
  
"Good. Now they have someone to control them." Draco said mock seriously.  
  
"Ha, ha that was so funny that I forgot to laugh." Jude snapped back.  
  
"You're just bursting with originality. Aren't you Jude?" Virginia said teasingly as the professor walked into the classroom.  
  
"Class please take your seats. Remember that the person you're sitting next to will be your partner for the rest of the year." Professor Filtwick said.  
  
"Good thing I'm sitting next to you then." Draco said smiling at Virginia.  
  
"Lucky me." She replied kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Virginia we all know that you love Draco, but that doesn't mean we want to see you make out." Tempest said from her seat in front of Virginia.  
  
"If I was going to make out it most certainly wouldn't be where the Gryff girls could see. I mean I know that they need to learn how to kiss and all but really staring at me and Draco isn't going to help them any." She replied throwing a smirk over her should at Lavender and Parviti who were sitting behind them.  
  
"Yes, ladies please we know our boyfriends are gorgeous, but really you shouldn't drool like that." Sera said smirking too.  
  
"Urgh. Do you Slytherins really think that we'd ever look at them." Parviti said trying to sound cool.  
  
"At least we Slytherins don't date our men for their scars." Tempest snapped back ending the conversation.  
  
Most of the week went about the same. Wake up; go to first period, annoying Gryffindors.  
  
That is until Friday night...  
  
"Guys, We got a letter from the Clan." Virginia said glancing around at the others. Draco was laying with his head in her lap, Blaise was sitting with Tempest going over her Transfiguration homework, and Jude was chasing Sera around the room because she spilled coffee on his potions essay. When she said these words all movement stopped.  
  
"What'd it say?" Draco asked sitting up.  
  
"Queen Ophelia is dead."  
  
That's the end of this chapter! For those of you wondering who the heck Queen Ophelia is you'll find out in the next few chapters! 


	7. 7

Hello People!

I'm so sorry to everyone who's been reading this story! I know that I haven't updated in months! I've been dealing with a lot of personal stuff but I am currently working on chapter seven! I hope to have it finished and uploaded by next week!

Thank You,  
Caro

P.S.  
Billi, could you email me? I'd like to send you the chapter before I update if possible, but seeing as I lost your email...


End file.
